Thank Oz for Autocorrect
by J.B. the Delirious
Summary: 'Sorry I was talking to Dr. Dillamond. I'm coming out of the closet now.' A simple autocorrect brings about confessions for our favorite witches. Gelphie.


Galinda drummed her fingers on the table and looked out of the corner of her eye for the fifth time in the past minute, hoping that she'd catch a glimpse of her green roommate heading her way. She didn't. She sighed, dramatically. Galinda Upland was not used to being kept waiting, and she wasn't going to start now. She pulled her phone (pink of course) from her purse, and looked at the time. Elphaba was a whole five minutes late!

_**Where r u?**_

She quickly typed and then hit 'Send'.

Across Shiz, the green girl in question was just finishing a discussion with Doctor Dillamond over the new Animal Baans, when she felt the object in her pocket vibrate for the tenth time.

_Doesn't she have any patience?_ She thought, before apologizing to her professor, and reading the message her appetent roommate had just sent her. She sighed, and typed and sent her reply.

"Sorry, Doctor Dillamond, I have to go," she said, gathering up her books and heading out the door.

Back in the cafeteria, Galinda nearly squealed when she heard the message tone she had set specifically for Elphaba. Her delightfulness, however, turned into something different when she read the message.

_**Sorry I was talking to Dr. Dillamond. I'm coming out of the closet now.**_

_Coming out of the closet? _

Galinda hastily typed her reply and sent it.

Elphaba was about halfway to the cafeteria when her phone vibrated again. She rolled her eyes, and pulled the object from her pocket. Luckily, most of the campus was deserted by now, so she wouldn't risk running into anyone if she read and walked. The fact that the campus was pretty much deserted now was even luckier, because she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the message her bubbly roommate had sent her.

_**Oh Elphie I always had a hunch. **_

_Always had a hunch about what? _Elphaba thought, before looking at the text she had sent Galinda.

She promptly turned about two shades darker.

_**I meant to say I'm leaving the classroom, **_she replied.

While Elphaba was making her way to her roommate, Galinda was reading the message she had just received. Her stomach had been in knots ever since she had gotten that first text from her emerald friend. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice somebody had sat down next to her.

"Are you just going to ignore me now that I'm here?"

Galinda nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Elphie!" she practically squealed, wrapping her arms around her friend in a tight embrace.

Elphaba, being unused to being hugged, in public or otherwise, froze. Galinda mistook this as meaning Elphaba was upset about something she had done, and she released her hold.

"That was um, some autocorrect, wasn't it?" she asked.

Elphaba blushed, but chuckled. "Yeah, it was. Do you really think I'm gay?"

Now it was Galinda's turn to blush.

"You know," she said, getting up from the table, "I forgot something in our room ," and she ran.

"Galinda, wait," Elphaba called after her, but if her roommate heard her, she wasn't paying her any attention. Sighing, the green girl took off after her friend.

Galinda hadn't really forgotten anything in their dorm, it was just an excuse to get away from Elphaba before she figured something out.

"Galinda, wait," she heard her roommate call again, and this time she stopped and turned to face her.

"I'm not upset, if that's what you think," the verdant girl continued, "Trust me, people have assumed much worse about me."

Galinda remained silent for the short duration it took for them to get back to their room, and Galinda to unlock the door.

"That's not it," the blonde sighed, as Elphaba closed the door behind her, "I mean, I wouldn't want to upset you. Not now, now that we're friends."

"Then what is it? Do you want me to be gay?" Elphaba was joking, of course.

Galinda however, turned red.

"What if I do?" she demanded.

"I-" the raven haired girl was cut off.

"Are you going to ask to be put into a different dorm?"

"Galinda-"

"Maybe I do wish that you preferred the company of other women. It would make things much less painful for me."

"Galinda I-"

"You probably think I'm a freak of nature, right. I mean-"

"You were right, Galinda."

The blonde felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Very well, Miss Thropp", she said, tilting her head down to look at the floor," I'll save you the trouble of requesting a new room. Perhaps I can even manage to convince Madame Morrible to give you your own suite. It's the least I can do for a former friend."

Elphaba grabbed Galinda by the chin, and tilted her head up. The tears that the blonde had tried to keep from falling were now streaming down her cheeks, along with her mascara.

"You misunderstand, Galinda. I don't think you're a freak, I meant that you were right in your assumption about my sexual orientation," as she spoke these words, heat infused her face.

Galinda was still sniffling, so she wasn't entirely sure she had heard her roommate correctly.

"What?" she grabbed the green hand and removed it from her chin.

"I'm gay Galinda. I wouldn't think you were unnatural for having romantic feelings towards another woman. How hypocritical would that be?" she reached to wipe the tears from her friend's face.

"Don't," Galinda said, grabbing the hand in question, "You'll burn yourself."

"What?" Elphaba asked, before quickly catching on, "That's just some silly rumor people keep propagating."

She wiped the tears from Galinda's cheeks, before bringing her hand back down so it could rest on her roommate's hip.

Galinda's breath caught in her throat at the touch.

"Elphaba…Elphie, there's something else I should tell you. There's one particular girl that I have feelings for. That's what I meant when I said that you preferring the company of other women would make things less painful for me. If you were gay, at least I'd have a chance," Galinda said all of this in one breath, not pausing even once.

Elphaba's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Clearly she had lapsed into some sort of vivid fantasy, and had simply misheard what had been said.

"Could you repeat that last part?" she asked.

Galinda blushed, and the thought occurred to her that if this kept up she would permanently turn pink. "I said, if you were gay, at least I'd have a chance."

"Oh," so she hadn't misheard, "Sorry, I'm just a little confused…wait, this isn't some game you're playing, is it?" yes, that must be it.

"Elphaba Thropp," the blonde said, her voice low, and she jabbed her finger against her chest, "Don't you dare say that to me. I love you. You ignorant. Beautiful. Green. Woman," she punctuated each word with a jab, "I didn't plan on it, but it just happened, and-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against her own. She moaned, a deep needy moan, against the impossibly soft lips, and moved her hands down so that they grasped her roommate's slender waist. Elphaba, feeling bolder than she had ever felt before, ran a hand though flaxen curls and kissed Galinda harder.

When they parted for air, both of them were breathing raggedly.

"Wow," both women uttered at the same time, and Elphaba chuckled, a chuckle that sent a rush of desire through Galinda.

"And to think, we might not be in this position if I were a better texter," the green girl said, a mischievous smile gracing her features.

"Thank Oz for autocorrect," Galinda agreed, and leaned up to capture those emerald lips in another kiss.


End file.
